In the Room of Requirement
by AGlassyCountenance
Summary: Professors Sinistra and Snape are struggling with sexual tension. The second installment in a series of Sinistra/Snape short stories.
1. Part One

"You are a foul hypocrite! If I catch any students cheating on their school work, there should and will be consequences, no matter the house. But, no, your precious students can do no wrong in your eyes!"

Aurora Sinistra's voice was rising; she just couldn't help it. And so what if she was standing in the center of the staff room having a row with the Potions Master? He was a cantankerous old git (for lack of a better term), and she would not cower. The other professors could stare all they liked. Aurora had had enough.

"My students do not cheat," Snape said in a low voice, his dark eyes flashing dangerously.

"I caught him bullying another student into doing his work for him, Severus. And it is my duty as a professor to-"

"Your _duty_?" Snape interjected. "Your _duty_ is to leave disciplinary action to the Head of House."

"If we all did that, your students would be running rampant, unchecked, doing Merlin-knows-what-"

"My students are not the ones causing trouble. No one ever blinks an eye when a Gryffindor student-"

Suddenly Professor McGonagall stepped forward. "Do not bring my students into this!" Her gaze was severe as she looked from one professor to the other, then she suddenly turned. "Oh, Albus-"

The headmaster had just entered the staff room. He easily stepped through the circle of professors that had formed around Snape and Aurora. "What is the matter?" he asked in a gentle, quiet way.

Aurora and Snape immediately began speaking at once.

"Sinistra is accusing one of my students of-"

"Severus is being ridiculous-"

"_I_ am being ridiculous?!"

"Yes, you insufferable git, you—you-"

"You cannot even insult me properly-"

"Enough!" Dumbledore had his hands raised. The room went quiet almost in an instant. However, Aurora and Snape continued to shoot daggers at each other with their eyes.

"Now," Dumbledore continued. "As I understand it, Aurora deducted house points and gave detention to the young Mr. Harrison for cheating. Severus, you seem to have a problem with this."

"Yes. I do, Headmaster," Severus replied. "Sinistra-"

"'Professor Sinistra' or 'Aurora', Severus," Dumbledore interrupted. "We have worked together long enough to be cordial and amiable."

Aurora crossed her arms across her chest and shot Snape a pointed glare.

"Aurora, my dear," Dumbledore looked at her over his half-moon glasses, his blue eyes mildly stern. "Perhaps we could forget the detention, hm?"

McGonagall scoffed and muttered, "If you ask me, Harrison deserves a detention for once. This isn't the first time he's broken the rules."

"Thank you, Minerva," Aurora nodded at her while Dumbledore shook his head.

Aurora nervously ran a hand through her long dark hair. She hated to see the disappointed look in the headmaster's eyes.

"Mr. Harrison is now exempt from detention," Dumbledore said. "Are you satisfied, Severus?"

"No, Headmaster," Snape replied after shooting Aurora a dark look. "Aurora deducted a severe amount of house points, too severe for such mild misconduct-"

"Oh, _please_," Aurora exclaimed. "It would take you only five seconds to award fifty points to a Slytherin who managed to wipe his nose properly."

Before Snape could give a response, Dumbledore insisted, "I stand by my decision. Mr. Harrison will not be serving detention. Now, Aurora, Severus—let us put this misunderstanding behind us."

Aurora set her jaw and folded her arms across her chest. She knew Dumbledore wanted them to shake hands and reconciliate, but Snape was not going to do it judging by the look on his face, so why the hell should she?

Snape cast one final dark glare at Aurora and swept out of the room. The staff room door shut behind him with a terrifyingly soft click. A slam would have been less foreboding.

"Oh dear..." Professor Flitwick muttered from somewhere in the corner of the room.

Aurora and McGonagall exchanged looks. Minerva raised her eyebrow at the Astronomy professor and moved to stand by the fireplace with Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey. Aurora felt very much alone in the crowded room. The other professors were whispering to each other about what had just past, glancing at Aurora standing by herself. Being too uncomfortable in such surroundings, she did not stay long. She crept out quietly and made way for the Astronomy tower.

* * *

It was hard to believe that just a month ago Aurora and Severus had such heated, passionate love-making in the Astronomy Tower. Of course, it had been uncomfortable between them ever since. Aurora knew it would be difficult for Snape to come to terms with what he had felt that night. She was sure not to talk to him about it either. She herself did not quite understand what she had felt. She preferred to think of it as meaningless sex. Although, something nagged at the back of her mind, telling her that it was anything but meaningless.

Perhaps it was all the pent up feelings that made them both explode moments ago. Aurora found herself infuriated with him, but at the same time, she wanted to rip his frock coat open and have her way with him.

As she walked, Aurora absentmindedly pulled all her long hair over her shoulder and began to braid it. She couldn't forget the image of Snape hovering above her, between her legs, and thrusting into her over and over. A chill went down her spine and warmth pooled in her stomach at the thought of the pleasure she had felt then.

She heard quiet footsteps behind her. The stride and smoothness of them were familiar enough to her that she knew who it was.

"What do you want, Severus?" she finally asked, tossing her braided hair back over her shoulder so it fell down her back and turned to face him.

"I would like to give you a chance to insult me properly, since you were so appalling at it in the staff room," Snape replied, silkily.

He was very tall, several inches taller than she. And he stood with his back straight and his arms folded across his chest. Aurora looked at the buttons down his front and envisioned her own hands unbuttoning them to reveal the flesh beneath. She blinked and felt the urge to shake her head to make the image vanish from her mind.

Aurora sighed. "I have no wish to insult you, Severus. Good night." She turned back around and continued walking.

"I know what you would rather do," Severus said, his voice dangerously soft.

Aurora froze in her tracks. "Reading my mind again, Severus?"

"You are easier to read when you are distracted by emotions, Aurora."

Aurora turned back around to find him standing very close to her. She looked up into his eyes and saw the same hunger she had seen a month ago in the Astronomy tower.

"So," she said softly, pausing to lick her lips, "my emotions make me vulnerable."

"They expose you," he said, raising a hand to her neck and sliding his thumb down her throat.

He bent his head down, not breaking eye contact. She felt him inside her mind, reading the most intimate thoughts she had of him. In an instant, he knew just how sexually tormented she had been for the past month.

Aurora crashed her mouth against his, hard and demanding. Their tongues sliding against each other and thrusting into each other's mouths. Her body was pressed against his, one armed wrapped across his shoulders to keep him close and the other hand wandered down his torso. Severus' breath grew hot and heavy. He ran his hand down her back and gripped her ass, pressing her pelvis against his. She took in a sharp breath. Feeling particularly daring, she slid her hand below his waist and discovered the thickening, lengthening evidence of his arousal.

They were moving fast, but it had felt like an eternity since the Astronomy tower and they needed it badly. His mouth grazed along her jawline and reached her ear. So badly...

"Severus," she breathed when she felt a hand between her legs. She moaned when she felt the pressure of his fingers through her clothing. Severus covered her mouth with his and hungrily devoured her for a brief moment.

He then whispered against her lips, "We had best find a private place if I am to have you mewling like a cat."

"Really? Like a cat, Severus?" Aurora asked, nipping at his lower lip and looking up at him through her eyelashes. "Very well, where do you suggest?"

"Room of Requirement?"

"For a quick 'come and go'," she winked at the pun, "or a nice," she stood on tiptoe and slid her tongue into his mouth and tasted him thoroughly, "long," she placed an open-mouth kiss on his Adam's apple, "fuck?" She finished her question by gripping his cock through his clothes.

Severus growled deep in his throat, dipping his head close to hers. "The latter sounds quite... delectable."

* * *

A/N: Obviously, part two has quite a scandalous lemon, but I'm warning you just the same. Proceed at your own risk.


	2. Part Two

A/N: A second warning, in case you missed the first: The following chapter contains adult content intended only for mature readers. Mature readers, enjoy.

* * *

The Room of Requirement was located on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls ballet. Aurora crossed her arms and tilted her head to study the trolls in pink tutus. One grotesque-looking troll was pirouetting in pink ballet slippers with ribbons while another just as ugly was leaping surprisingly gracefully over the tiny figure of Barnabas.

Snape had turned his focus to the opposite wall. To make the Room appear, one had concentrate very hard on what they needed, and Severus seemed to be taking his task very seriously.

Aurora turned her attention away from the tapestry. What she really needed was a mind-shattering orgasm, but she doubted the Room could supply that exactly.

"What we need is a room with a bed," Severus said aloud. "That's it."

"Hm," Aurora pondered. "Well, some scarves for perfectly mild bondage wouldn't hurt. Some toys..."

"You use toys?" Snape turned his head to regard her with intent interest.

"Well, you haven't exactly made yourself available for the past month."

His dark eyes glittered. "So, you've been thinking of me whilst..." He trailed off.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm sure you've done the exact same thing, thinking about me."

Gradually, a door appeared in the wall before them.

"At last," Snape said, starting for the door and grabbing her arm to pull her with him.

The door swung open to admit them and closed behind them. The Room had transformed itself to resemble a master bedroom with tall windows and dark drapes. A large four-poster bed with a canopy was in the center of the room, surrounded in sheer curtains. A red velvet chaise lounge was next to the fireplace as well as a large table covered in some interesting paraphernalia such as scarves, rope, a riding crop, and an assortment of toys.

Aurora cross over to the table and felt the silky scarves and the satin ropes in her hands. Snape joined her and picked up a small object shaped like a bean, only a little larger. It began to vibrate the instant he touched it.

Fascinated, he held it out to Aurora. "What is this?"

Aurora smiled. She had the riding crop in her hands. "That's something typically used on women." She stepped around him and slapped the riding crop against his backside playfully. "But I could use it on you if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary," Snape replied and reached for her. He pulled her in for a deep kiss, pulling the whip from her hand. Suddenly, he pushed her away. "Go to the bed," he ordered, giving her a little swat with the riding crop.

"Yes, sir," she replied with a smirk and climbed onto the bed.

Snape waved his wand and Aurora was abruptly naked, her clothes disappearing into thin air. "You won't be needing those," he said.

Aurora stretched herself languidly across the bed and rested her head on a soft pillow. She watched him with a raised brow. "Not wasting any time, are we?"

Severus didn't reply as he picked up a black silk scarf and two sections of rope. The small, vibrating object was still in his other hand. He approached her slowly, his eyes running over her bare breasts with hard nipples and down her smooth stomach to the small patch of hair between her legs.

His erection was straining against his trousers as he stood next to bed. He leaned forward and took her hands, pulling them up above her head and used the scarf to tie them to the headboard. Severus ran his hands down her smooth arms to her chest, but didn't touch her breasts. Aurora bit her lip nervously.

Severus rested his hand on her left thigh and slid it down the length of her leg. He gripped her ankle, tied one rope around it and around one of the posters. He did the same to the right leg, slow and torturous in his movements.

With her hands tied and her legs spread vulnerably, Aurora tried to control her breathing. Next to her, Severus began to remove his clothing with his own hands.

"Well, that's hardly fair," Aurora muttered darkly, but her blue eyes were alight with excitement.

"You know you're enjoying the show," he replied. He had removed his frock coat and was carefully unbuttoning the white shirt underneath, gradually exposing his chest.

Aurora watched hungrily as he finally shrugged off the shirt and began to take off his black pants. She had wanted to be the one to do it, but she could only lie there and watch his hands do the work. His slacks fell down around his ankles and then he pushed down his underwear. His bulging cock sprang free at last and Aurora bit back a whimper.

She was wet and desperate for him now. She squirmed slightly as she anxiously watched Severus get on the bed and hover over her. He leaned down and trailed kisses down her neck, across her shoulder and down her chest. He took her left breast in his hand, massaged it tenderly, then pinched the rosy nipple. He bent his head and swirled his tongue around the hard bead of flesh to moisten it. He then began to suck on it gently. Aurora arched her back to press her breast harder against his mouth. She sighed and moaned while he switched back and forth between each breast.

Finally, he left her breasts and moved lower, positioning himself between her open legs. She was dripping wet in her eagerness for him. Severus stroked her soft, smooth inner thigh.

"Severus Snape, you are such a tease," Aurora growled impatiently.

"I want to make sure you're ready," he replied.

"Obviously I am," she snapped impatiently.

Severus spread her warm, damp folds with his fingers. He rubbed his thumb across her clit, eliciting a loud moan from her. The little bean-like sex toy lay almost forgotten next to them on the bed. Severus picked it up and it instantly began vibrating again. He pressed it against her clit.

"Oh, God!" Aurora exclaimed, her hips bucked instinctively.

He moved the toy in circles around her clit and she began to writhe and cry out repeatedly. Severus lowered his head and licked at her wet opening, tasting her. He began rhythmically thrusting his tongue inside her whilst rubbing the vibrating bean over her clit. Such ministrations soon brought Aurora to climax so hard and fast, she was almost screaming. When it was over, Aurora lay trembling and panting as Severus stroked and kissed her inner thighs.

"I needed that so badly," she whispered.

He sat up and watched her slowly begin to catch her breath. "We are not done yet."

"I would hope not," Aurora replied.

Severus moved back up the length of her body. Aurora felt his hard length brush against her thigh. He put his mouth on hers, kissing her slowly at first, then hard and fast. She struggled to match his passion, her tongue fervently roaming his mouth. Severus broke the kiss and maneuvered himself until he was on his knees and straddling her torso. His large, straining cock was swaying in front of her face.

Aurora's blue eyes widened. She longed to touch it herself as she watched him wrap his hand around it. Aurora raised her head and tried to lean forward. Her tongue darted out and tasted the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip.

"Open your mouth," Severus said.

Aurora obliged and he moved his hips forward, sliding first his head and then as much of his shaft as she could handle inside her mouth. She moistened him quickly enough, swirling her tongue around him. Her cheeks hollowed as she stretched her mouth over his thick, long cock. She alternated between sucking and bobbing her head up and down. Severus tangled his hands in her dark brown hair, trying to guide her head the way he wanted. He struggled not to thrust himself deeper down her throat.

When he came in the back of her throat, he groaned. He slid out of her mouth with a soft pop and Aurora swallowed. She collapsed back onto the pillows. Severus was holding onto the headboard of the bed, breathing heavily. After a moment, he lay down beside her and idly stroked her breasts and licked at her ear. Aurora sighed as his hand inched it's way down her body, caressing her stomach, gliding over her hip.

Severus rose up and settled himself between her legs again. Aurora raised her head, yearning for a kiss. He obliged her and his tongue delved into her mouth. Her sex was aching once more. She felt his ready cock between her legs as he pressed against her. He finally drove into her that thick cock she had desired for so long. His thrusts were brutal and strong. Aurora snapped her hips, lifting him as he filled her, pinioned her.

Unexpectedly, Aurora felt the pull on her arms lessen. She looked up and saw that the scarf had unbound itself and released her. Aurora threw her arms around Severus' shoulders. She felt the ropes around her ankles fall away. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around him.

Severus rose to his knees, lifting her up and then down onto him. She murmured a breathy assent as he moved her back and forth, working her. Her wet sex, stretched wide over him, throbbed in a frenzied rhythm until she was all but screaming with release. Another orgasm shook her body and she clung frantically to him when it took over. Aurora felt Severus come within her with a last driving motion.

They fell onto the bed, side by side and stared up at the canopy.

"Now what?" Aurora asked softly.

Severus looked at her, his dark eyes glinting in the low light of the room. "Catch your breath. I'm not done with you yet."


End file.
